fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorned Teostra
Fire Blaze (Rage Mode only)|ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Dragonblight Blastblight Stun|weaknesses = Water Dragon|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Scorned Teostra are Variants of Teostra. Aesthetic Differences The Scorned Teostra's normal appearance is similar to that of a regular enraged Teostra, although it can be identified by its black and sliver-streaked mane, red "crown" of fur, yellow eyes, broken left horn, and scarred right eye. When it enters its own rage mode, its jaws fill with blazing fire and its eyes begin to glow like embers. Explanation For Differences An old Teostra that lost its left horn in a ferocious battle with a younger, stronger Teostra. These two males were fighting over the right to mate and access to the females of their pride. The one with his horn broken was exiled to live the rest of its life in isolation from the pride, and due to his disfigurement it was rendered unattractive to females and thus unable to find a mate. Its broken horn also left it with a weakened flame aura, but this only made it more aggressive. It began to make more extensive use of its flamethrower breath and explosive powder, and as it aged it began to awaken latent Elder Dragon powers within itself. Abilities Scorned Teostra has mastered the use of its flamethrower breath and its explosive powder, and can use them with deadly effect to create wide explosions. It is also much more aggressive than a regular Teostra, and its base state is comparable to that of a regular Teostra in rage mode. Attacks Scorned Teostra shares all of Teostra's attacks except its heat aura. G-Rank Exclusive 'Blast Breath: '''Like a Glavenus, Scorned Teostra breathes three explosive projectiles at hunters that travel at a fast speed. These explosive projectiles cause Blastblight if they connect. '''Blast Shake: '''The monster shakes its mane and tail, scattering explosive dust. It then bites down, causing the dust to detonate around it in a protective shield. '''Scatter Blast: '''Now whenever it attacks with its claws, it will always scatter explosive powder. '''Skull Slam: '''The Scorned Teostra puts its remaining horn to good use and rams its skull into a nearby hunter. Enraged '''Flame King's Roar: '''When it enters rage mode, it will scatter explosive dust in a wide area around it, and then detonate it with a roar. This attack causes Blastblight. '''Random Blasts: '''When it is in Rage Mode, random explosions will spawn all around the area like Shagaru Magala's Rage Mode. These explosions cause Blastblight. '''Live Powder: '''It can now detonate its explosive powder by hitting it with its flamethrower breath. '''Raging Lion: '''Scorned Teostra wildly spins around and attacks, biting and slashing with its claws and whipping with its tail. At the end of this attack, it will taunt. Causes Severe Dragonblight. '''Blaze Breath: '''Scorned Teostra inhales for a bit before releasing a wide jet of flames from its mouth. This flamethrower breath can cause Severe Fireblight and Severe Dragonblight simultaneously. '''Vicious Maul: '''Scorned Teostra crouches down a bit before pouncing at a hunter, covered in draconic energy as it does. This attack causes Severe Dragonblight. '''Lion's Roar: '''The monster inhales deeply before letting out a loud roar that causes Severe Dragonblight, similar to Akantor's wind tunnel attack. '''Supernova: '''Scorned Teostra's most powerful attack. When it prepares this attack, it will breathe out a large cloud of explosive powder, then immediately ignite it with its fiery breath. Getting hit by this attack can cause both Fireblight and Blastblight, and can cause a hunter to faint instantly if their defense is low enough. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Fire Dragon * Family: Tesukato Habitat Like its standard counterpart, Scorned Teostra prefers to lives in areas with intense heat. These include the Sand's Heart, Volcanic Hollow, and Ingle Isle. A regular Teostra is dangerous, but approaching a Scorned Teostra is considered suicide. It is an incredibly violent creature, either ripping its prey to shreds with its claws and teeth, scorching it alive with blazing flames, or blasting it to pieces with a powerful explosion. Scorned Teostra is an apex predator, easily able to take down smaller monsters such as Iodrome, Cephadrome, and Gyperos. However, it still has to compete with equally dangerous predators like Rajang, Deviljho, and Tirraukronus. The Flying Wyvern Akantor is also a major threat to it, as its shell protects it from the Scorned Teostra's fire breath and it is much larger. Description Notes * Scorned Teostra's horn can be broken, its wings can be wounded, and its tail can be severed. * When enraged, Scorned Teostra's mouth will fill with fire and its blast powder will become more widespread. * As Scorned Teostra is an Elder Dragon, it does not become fatigued. * Scorned Teostra's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Scorned Teostra can be carved 4 times. Trivia * Scorned Teostra's gray mane and scarred eye are based on Scar from The Lion King. * Its name and powers draw inspiration from the proverb "Hell hath no fury like a cat scorned". Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Stun Monster